


Of Wolves and Deer

by WritingBoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: @ Natural, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Keith is the Main Boi this time, Kinda, Panic Attacks, Shifters. No furries here., Werewolves, Work Up For Adoption, no ships we all die alone, work adopted and improved!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingBoi/pseuds/WritingBoi
Summary: In a world of wolves, Keith struggles with being different. This is awful I’m sorry.---Aka Everyone is a predator shifter but Keith.- Incomplete / Abanndoned / For Adoption -





	1. Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are upset at Keith and he Doesn't Get It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ   
> Hope y'all like this, it's my third genuine fanfic ever so don't have too high of expectations haha

The earth is a place of wolves, metaphorically as well as literally. For in this reality everyone has two forms, two sides of a coin, both as important as the other. As selkies have their seals, humans have their wolves, changing their skin as they please to hunt and live alongside their own. Of course, there are outliers, those twisted in their making that they come out different than the rest. Humans with fox and coyote skins, or no other skins at all, are not unheard of. There is no punishment for being born this way, well, not anymore, but Keith knows better.

Keith was raised in a lonely place, with his mother gone before he could remember and father alongside him only for a few years more, but in that loneliness was safety. He didn’t understand his place in the world initially, what child does? But through experience and his father’s echoed warnings he soon learned.

In planet full of wolves, he is prey.

\---

Joining the Garrison had been a surprise twist in Keith’s life. He participated initially just to appease Shiro, this person who somehow got it in his head that Keith had worth, and but then he got attached. How could he not? Shiro was the first friend he ever had. No one else stayed long, not wanting to befriend someone so untrusting and defensive. Someone whose eyes turned wild at the mention of hunting together and became violent for no reason.

No one wants a person in their pack that refuses to shift.

Shiro was different. He never asked for him to or asked why.

Then he disappeared.

Keith rubs his hands over his face and smiles to himself. Shiro always seemed to save him just in time. The day Shiro’s ship crashed was the best day of life and almost was his last. Isolation is a death sentence for shifters, for humans, and Keith had come close to the end of his mile. Not that he’d ever let Shiro know that.

Keith stretches and heads to the Castle’s bathroom, attempting to pull his bedhead away from his face as he goes.

And then there was space. And the Castle, the Lions, the other paladins. They had been an added bonus. Who knew that all he needed to do was do get involved in an intergalactic space war to become part of a pack. Well, kind of.

Shiro insists that it’s fine he doesn’t shift with the rest of them but Keith knows it upsets the others. He’s never been part of an official pack before but he knows how they work. They sleep in piles, shift together, eat together. Hunt together.

A cold chill runs down Keith’s back. He shakes away the thought.

After finishing up in the bathroom Keith heads to the kitchen. His footsteps echo against the pristine walls, a sound that is familiar but sets his anxiety on edge. It’s always too quiet.

He’s too loud.

“Boo!” someone jumps out from around the corner and Keith instinctually swings, realizing too late that it’s Lance. Blood drips from his fist as Lance cradles his likely-broken nose.

“The heck, Keith!” Lance mumbles, his voice distorted.

Keith takes a step back, “Shit- Sorry, Lance. I didn’t realize it was you.”

Pidge rounds the corner with a smug look, “I told you it wouldn’t work,” she pulls a rag from her back pocket and hands it to Lance, making Keith wonder if she knew he’d accidentally punch him.

“What wouldn’t work?” Keith asks, confused. Lance gets up and mumbles about a healing pod before heading down the hall, a couple of red drops marking his exit.

Pidge’s expression hardens. “Lance thought scaring you would make you shift,” she answers, averting her eyes.

Keith pales. His few encounters with others while shifted were not good memories. To summarize, they didn’t go well.

Well, they tried to eat him.

He’s not going to risk it with the other paladins, not that he thinks they’d kill him. Not intentionally. He finally found people he genuinely likes, he’d hate to ruin it. It’s definitely not because he’s scared.

“You know I can’t,” Keith says, the constantly repeated lie falling flat.

“Can’t or won’t?” Pidge turns on her heel, following the path Lance made.

Her words leave Keith nauseous. He… can’t. Won’t. It doesn’t matter. The need for breakfast leaves him and Keith turns and heads to the training room. He needs to stab something, punch something. Other than Lance.

The training simulation is repetitive, almost rhythmic. Each level adds another fighter, and as the difficulty rises Keith’s anxiety sinks. He’s in control. No matter what comes at him right now, he can handle it. He’s safe. He’s not prey.

It’s only when the Castle’s alarm fills the room that he realizes his hands are bloody and bruised, knife long abandoned in trade for feral punches. “Pause training,” he huffs, short of breath. The fighters fade away.

Keith picks up his knife, returning it to its sheath, before inserting his hands into a miniature healing pod of Pidge’s and Allura’s invention. It only takes a moment for his small wounds to heal over, appearing as if nothing had happened.

He hurries to the main gathering area, rushing to not be last as well as to ignore the way the hall echoes. To ignore how loud he is being.

Keith is greeted by Allura, Coran, Shiro, and Pidge. They’re facing away from him, watching a glitching screen. A red indicator flashes randomly over a map of the castle, changing location every few seconds.

“What’s going on?” Keith asks. Everyone turns to face him but Pidge. She acts as though she hadn’t heard him. Well, this is going to be awful.

Allura bites her lip as Pidge begins typing away furiously at her keyboard. “It appears someone has gotten on board,” Allura says, “We’re not sure who yet, or where they are, since they seem to have scrambled the system.”

“I’d hope it’s just a pirate stowaway but I doubt it!” Coran chimes in, oddly cheery, “The castle is not an easy egg to get into! Easier to catch a rumoblefube than climb into this egg!” He nods knowingly to himself as if his words made perfect sense.

Keith gives Shiro a flat look but he looks just as lost.

Footsteps sound in the room as Lance enters, followed by Hunk. Lance’s nose looks healed but his eyes are puffy. But he didn’t hit him in the- oh.

And now it’s worse.

Lance locks eyes with Keith and glares, eyes flashing slightly. Keith huffs quietly, burying the urge to run, and turns to stares holes through the projected map. He apologized. What’s the issue?

“So, uh, what’s going on?” Hunk asks, breaking the building tension.

Pidge finally chimes in, “There is,” she pauses, clicking at something at the screen. The error disappears. “There _was_ someone in the castle?”

She runs her fingers over the keys, clicking quietly as the system beeps back at her, “They’re... gone. The system is completely back to normal.”

... What?

“So...” Hunk asks, fidgeting his hands, “Where’d they go? What’d they do?”

Silence fills the room. As much as Coran likes to deny it the Castle does get broken into occasionally. But they usually attack or attempt to steal the lions or both, not just scramble the system and disappear. It’s wrong.

“I don’t know,” Pidge says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think? Let me know in the comments and I'll love you forever ٩(♡ε♡ )۶


	2. Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is stressed and Keith is too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too impatient to wait to see if anyone actually likes this idea to post this chapter so here~  
> Hope you enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

They searched and scanned the Castle for hours, finding nothing. No bombs, traps, or hidden cameras. Nothing. Even the cameras’ footage of the event are scrambled, giving away nothing.

For once Keith isn’t the only one on edge. The group’s anxiety only grew the tension, making Keith, as well as the rest of the team, miss their second meal of the day.

Unfortunately, this also makes everyone irritable.

“This is ridiculous- It was just an error!” Lance crosses his arms and scowls, “I’m not going to look anymore!”

“Lance,” Shiro starts, but Lance has already seated himself on one of the couches and is no longer listening. Shiro sighs, “I guess we have been looking for a while. A break would do us good.”

Hunk lets out a breath of relief, “Thank, God.” He falls over the couch backwards, laying upside down next to Lance before he rolls his legs over onto Lance’s lap.

Pidge snorts before lighting up, “Hey! We should pile. We haven’t done it in a while and it’ll help with the stress.”

Keith freezes.

Allura claps to herself excitedly, “That sounds grand, mind if I join?”

Lance turns, previous frustration replaced with a smile, “Yea! Sounds great,” He then sees Keith’s reluctant expression and the smile turns sour, “Or maybe not.”

“Lance!” Shiro scolds, before turning back to Keith. “Keith-“

Keith shakes his head and schools his face, “It’s fine. I’ll just go, uh, train.”

As he turns to leave a hand falls on his shoulder, stopping him. “You don’t have to shift, Keith. Just stay.” Shiro’s voice overrides the alarm bells going off in his mind and he nods.

Shiro smiles as he leads Keith over to the couches. Pidge gives him a cold look he consciously ignores. He can do this. They don’t know.

He’s not prey.

Keith repeats this to himself like a mantra as the other paladins undress, the action natural and shameless. Keith focuses his eyes on the floor’s seams, unused to being present to this process and embarrassed as well as to keep the panic at bay of what they were about to become.

Shiro shifts first, bones twisting and fur growing from the corner of Keith’s line of vision. When they first met, Keith was unsure if Shiro even could shift. He was so accepting of Keith’s reluctance he eventually assumed he “couldn’t” either and even now he finds himself shocked.

Shiro shakes out his long coat, black fur shining under the Castle’s lights. His splotched white face and scarred muzzle turns to Keith with his tongue out, panting happily.

Keith is terrified. Memories of teeth and pain flood to the surface and his heart begins to pound. Keith closes his eyes as the others begin to shift as well, struggling not to bolt back to his room and lock the door.

A low whine permeates his thoughts as Shiro hears his heartbeat. Keith keeps his eyes closed.

Just when Keith begins to think he’s got it under control a warm, wet feeling runs over his hands. He shoots his eyes open to see four wolves and a bronze lioness, the closest wolf licking at his hands.

His eyes flare and he smacks the nearest beast’s muzzle before scrambling over the couch.

The wolf yelps and steps back. Another wolf growls and pounces, pinning him to the ground.

Keith flails, struggling to get back, to fight back, making desperate keening noises all the while. The wolf lays flat atop him, no longer pining but being a warm weight.

After a few minutes Keith comes back to himself, heart still racing but no longer making feral attempts to escape. “Please get off of me,” any other time the words would have been laughed at and teased over, taken as Keith just being annoyed, but his voice comes out ragged and broken so the wolf atop him picks himself up and backs away.

Keith pulls himself upright and stares at the floor, not trusting himself to look at the pack in front of him. He’s messed up. “I’m sorry.”

Shiro, who apparently had time to shift back and redress, silently walks over and helps him to his feet, leading him out of the room.

Keith stares at his feet as they walk, choking back tears. He hit somebody. He should have told Shiro no, he knew he couldn’t handle it. Why did he think he could handle it? Pidge and Lance already hate him for not shifting, and now he just made it worse. What sort of pack member hits another without reason?

Keith sniffles. He’s not part of their pack. Why would they want him anyway? He’s defective and hostile and-

“Keith, breathe with me,” Shiro says, grabbing his arms. Keith realizes he was halfway to a panic attack and attempts to match his breathing, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind.

Once under control again Shiro pushes open the door to his bedroom and gently pulls him inside. He gestures for him to sit on the bed.

He does.

“I’m sorry,” Keith whispers, digging his fingers into the blanket.

Shiro rubs at his back, “There’s nothing to be sorry for, it’s not your fault,” when Keith remains silent Shiro continues, “Can you tell me what happened?”

Keith shakes his head at the floor, “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

Keith shakes his head again, mumbling to himself.

“Keith,” Shiro says, voice sad, “I- We would never judge you. You know that right?”

Keith shrugs.

“Did, did someone hurt you? As a wolf?” Shiro asks quietly.

Keith tenses, “Something like that.” Being thought of as abused is easier than trying to explain why everyone wants to literally maul and eat him.

Shiro pauses, “While you were shifted?”

Flashes go through his mind of wolves chasing and barking. Of him gorging a few to scare off the others. Of strangers in stores talking about a rare, black buck in the forest that speaks and intelligently fights back and how they’ll be the one to take it down. Ever oblivious to him being near and listening. Unaware that that “buck” is also a young boy that hasn’t gotten control of his odd shifting yet. That that “buck” has nowhere else to go, since no matter how many times they run away the police catch him and bring him back to the orphanage. To the woods.

Keith shivers and shrugs. It doesn’t matter.

“So when was the last time you shifted?” Keith shrugs again and Shiro sighs, “You still can shift, right?”

Keith hesitantly nods and looks up at Shiro, gauging his expression, “Just... Not around others?”

Shiro smiles at Keith and continues, “Okay, then I’ll speak with Coran about a place you can shift privately. Is that okay?”

Keith tries not to gape, “Yea.” That... That would be great. He hasn’t shifted in a while and it makes his soul ache, regardless of how much he resents his other skin at times. A small grin grows on his face, “Thanks, Shiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! If you liked this chapter please leave a comment, they fuel me ∩(︶▽︶)∩ Thanks!


	3. Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It's been a while haha... My bad, sorry guys. I was busy with things //and also totally stuck because idk where this story is going// I contemplated just deleting this but I do want to finish it, even if it ends up being awful lol
> 
> Anywho here's an unedited chapter because I'll just fix it later //maybe// and I suppose something is better than nothing! Enjoy :b

A week passes, painfully and slowly. Keith’s sure they don’t mean to, but ever since the… incident the team has been treating him like glass. Which is irritating as well as driving his anxiety up the wall.

They’re too _quiet_. 

Shiro has kept true to his promise though and found him a room to shift in no one would enter. The past few days Shiro has insisted in go in, that’d he’d watch the door. And Keith would go in and wait.

He feels guilty. Shiro is wasting his time over nothing but Shiro always looks so happy an hour later when he comes out, believing he’d shifted. That’s he’s releasing his “wolf” on a healthy basis. Keith doesn’t have it in him to tell him otherwise.

He wants to shift, really he does, but the idea of anyone, even if it’s just Shiro so close by stops him every time.

Which is where they’re heading from now. Keith and Shiro head to the kitchen for dinner with the rest of the team, after an hour of sitting on opposite sides of a door for no reason. _An hour wasted._ Keith pushes the thought away.

They enter and Hunk is slicing cubes out of some sort of white vegetable and mixing them in a large bowl while Pidge and Lance mash a yellow, jello-like substance. They’re chatting about how they haven’t had a fight in a while, only to go silent when Keith enters, as if not to startle him. Keith struggles tries not to grimace.

Maybe sitting in a room alone doing nothing _is_ better.

Keith sits and does his best to make himself invisible and ignore the fact that he just killed another good afternoon with his presence. His chair squeaks in the silence, cutting through the air sharply. Everyone looks. Keith tenses.

Maybe being eaten alive by his friends would be better after all. This has to be worse.

Shiro, ever oblivious, or maybe just kind, attempts to start the conversation again, “So what are you all making?”

It does the trick. Hunk begins spouting off ingredients Keith has no hope of being able to repeat and Pidge and Lance go back to their bowl where they were mashing the yellow jello and continue. They’re a bit too aggressive with the jello and are making a mess, Keith wonders if it’s the only job Hunk trusts them with.

Slowly the sounds of life return to the room, the most natural they’ve been in days, and Keith relaxes.

One might think a prey animal would like noise, but they’d be wrong. Noise meant safety. It’s when the woods to quiet and not even the birds sing that their hearts race and breathes quicken. Silence means danger.

The natural cluttered sounds of the people he’s come to care about is like music to Keith. He reaches over and steals a piece of the yellow jello, popping it into his mouth. Pidge swats at him playfully but doesn’t say anything. It’s… normal. Huh. Maybe it will be okay?

Of course, nothing lasts forever.

A clattering shatters the peaceful atmosphere as Hunk drops his spatula and bowl, the contents running out across the floor. His knees buckle and he clutches his stomach, letting out a pained whine.

Shit.

“Hunk? Are you alright?” Shiro asks.

Hunk gasps for breath and falls to the floor, “I don’t know what- what’s-” His back arches abnormally and his shirt begins to tear. His eyes widen, “I’m not- It’s not me!”

Fuck.

Pidge backs away, “He’s being forced to shift… What’s going- ohh,” she grabs at her stomach. Her eyes widen and she turns to their bowl, “It’s the food. The intruder! They must have put something in the food!” She trembles, holding onto the table to keep from falling.

Keith stares at Hunk, the shift is slower than it was before, he’s only in a halfway state, laying on the floor and trembling as his clothes tear around him. He’s shifting. Here. Now.

The food. The yellow stuff. Keith shakes and looks at his slightly food-stained fingertips. He ate some. He ate the food too.

He’s going to-

Keith hears shouting and pained moans echoing around him but they are muffled by the sound of his own heartbeat screaming in his ears. The noise is different. Not safe.

It’s too loud.

He’s too loud.

A growl breaks the overwhelming noise, shocking the room to silence.

Keith blinks the room back into focus, a large, shaggy wolf appears before his eyes. The wolf, surrounded by the torn remains of Hunk’s clothes, bares gleaming teeth and growls, the rumbles shaking Keith to the core.

“Hunk?” Shiro asks, voice cracking.

Hunk snaps at the sound, clearly not lucid.

Keith freezes. He can’t fight like this.  

Hunk takes a step forward.

Keith runs.

 

Keith mind runs, natural instinct over riding the logical. All his previous training escapes his thoughts. He can’t fight back, not like this. He has no antlers, no sharp hooves.  He’d have to… He can’t. He has to run.

Shiro grabs the back of Keith’s shirt, lifting him and pulling him against the wall. Keith flails. Shiro quickly pulls Keith close, muffling his movements and pulls him backward, into a nearby room.

Lance follows, looking pale. He hits the door mechanism and the door snaps shut behind them, distance growls and footsteps cut off. Keith relaxes slightly.

“Shiro?”

Shiro, who still has a tense Keith in an awkward hold, bites his lip, “We can’t go out there, not as humans,” he pauses for a moment, glancing down the closed door, “And we can’t fight back, so we’ll have to wait them out. The drug will wear out eventually.”

“Shiro... Keith and I ate some too,” Lance says softly.

Shiro glances to Keith for a second, letting him go, Keith stands and takes a step away, heart still pounding.

“Lance,” Shiro starts, “Do you think you can make it to the next room from here? Quickly?”

“Yeah.”

“Then go, shift as soon as you get inside and lock the door, let Allura and Coran know what’s happening.” Shiro pauses, “I’ll go after you to the next room.”

Lance slides the door open a crack and peers into the hall. He turns back and gives a thumbs up and a smile before slipping into the hall and running.

He’s halfway there before the return of the familiar sound of nails clicking against metal.

Lance stops and turns.

“Shit- Lance go!” Shiro yells, he turns to the wolf charging down the hall. As Keith bites his hand to quiet himself Shiro lets out a noise that a human throat shouldn’t be able to contain. The wolf stops and stares at Shiro, teeth exposed in a wide growl.

It charges.

Keith is cornered. There’s no where to run anymore. The wolf is close. Closer. He can’t fight like this.

Keith stands on four legs in an instant, limbs set and antlers ready, his clothes torn and hanging off him in pieces.

The door closes.

Shiro turns to a faceful of sharp points. The dark-skinned elk practically fills the room, his tall antlers giving another three feet to his already massive size. Keith huffs and stands, his antlers scratching at the ceiling, the wolf was gone but now he has a new problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo thanks for reading and if y'all have any ideas on where I should take this story I'd love to hear them! //because I don't know what I'm doing ahah//
> 
> Thanks! See you in another couple months ;b (kidding, hopefully)


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the wait. 
> 
> Honestly, I'm tired of this story and kinda regret ever posting it. It's embarrassing, weird, and I can't get myself to like anything I write for it. I said I'd finish this but I really don't think I can. I might eventually but I don't know. 
> 
> I'm posting all I have left of this, which, unfortunately, seems to be another cliffhanger. So, sorry again :b

The room shrinks around him, the far off walls around him squeezing in till he can barely move. The tall ceiling suddenly bumps his head. Is the ship collapsing? The door closes and suddenly it’s all the smaller. He can’t breathe. Are they being attacked?

Shiro stands in the doorway, somehow shrunk with the rest of yet staring at him as if…

The reality of the situation falls atop Keith like a wet blanket, heavy on his head and causing his new, yet familiar limbs, to tremble under the weight of it all. He’s no longer human.

He’s standing in front of Shirogane Takashi, in a spaceship, on all four of his cloven feet.

A loud screech echoes through the room as sharp antler tips scratch the ceiling in Keith’s desperate attempt to back away, desperate to hide from the too-knowing eyes of the man in front of him. To stop himself from giving into the urge to accept that he’s cornered and plunge his sharp hooves against his friend and fellow paladin’s chest. He may not be a wolf, not now, but the elk side of Keith screams to attack the predator anyway.

\- - -

Shiro, however, is far from considering his own safety.

What. The. Actual. Hell. 

The team had come up with many theories on why Keith didn’t shift. Ideas varying from he genuinely couldn’t, didn’t trust them enough to, and even that he was hairless and embarrassed by it, though Shiro had quickly shot Lance down on that idea since human Keith had hair. The very idea of Keith being anything… other hadn’t even crossed his mind. Well, a fox or coyote maybe but not this.

Space had introduced a variety of new shifters. Altean lions, Galra leopards and crocodiles, and miscellaneous other predatory creatures he’s met through the fighting rings and through Voltron, but this?

He’s never seen anything like this.

 

The shining coat gleams a dark violet under the fluorescent lights of the castle, smooth fur leading up to a set of large, velvet antlers, tampering off to ten sharp tips. Like any shifter, he’s larger than his human form. Much larger. 

Keith, short and quiet Keith, stands in front of him as one of the most prized prey animals earth had to offer. Keith is an elk.

Suddenly their previous discussion floods Shiro’s thoughts and he pales. Someone had hurt him on Earth. While shifted.

A dozen memories of odd flinches and sudden silences at the mention of hunting are all it takes to put the pieces together.

Keith had been hunted.

No wonder he didn’t want to be around wolves. Around the pack.

A loud screech pulls Shiro back to the present.

Keith pulls his head away from the ceiling as he backs into the corner of the mostly empty storage room, swinging the deadly points wildly.

“Keith!” Shiro starts before lowering his voice, “Keith, can you understand me?”

Keith freezes, tilting his head to watch Shiro. His expression is intelligent, wary and panicked, but intelligent. The drug hasn’t taken effect yet.

“Keith, I can’t leave.”

Keith huffs and steps back, rump already pressed to the wall. Shiro takes a step forward, “Keith?”

“Stay back.”

“Okay. Yeah, okay,” Shiro steps back, sliding down against the wall to the floor, “Anything you need. Is this better?”

Nothing.

“Keith, we’re trapped in here together. I can’t leave,” the danger of the situation finally comes to light for Shiro, “I didn’t eat anything. I’ll be okay, I won’t hurt you, but…”

If Keith were human, he’d be white as a sheet.

Then, in a soft voice, sounding more vulnerable than Shiro should ever be, he asks, “Do you think you’d attack me?”

Keith’s mind swirls. He would.

He wouldn’t want to, of course not, but he would. He’s never had to defend himself against a human, a human form, while shifted but he’s never felt safe around anyone while an elk either. Without his awareness, a wolf and a person, Shiro, are the same.

An isolated threat he could defeat easily.

The answer is simple really, but it is also something he’s never done before, not that he remembers anyway. His old memories of childhood bonding with his father are long faded.

But the instinct is there.

“Keith? Are you-”

“Just- Just stay still,” Keith huffs, making up his mind. Shiro freezes. He takes a careful step forward, legs still quivering.

It’s just Shiro, you’re _fine_.

Keith huffs to himself and gathers his courage, crossing the small room painfully slowly towards Shiro.

“Ke-“

“Shut up. Don’t say anything, just don’t move,” with that, Keith lowers his head, ever careful of the sharp weapons atop it, and rubs against Shiro’s head and shoulders. “I can’t guarantee anything, never done this before, but I figured if you smell like me,” he huffs warm air against Shiro’s neck, “I won’t hurt y-“

Keith suddenly backs away and shakes his head violently, narrowly missing Shiro’s legs, before freezing in place. He lifts his head and silently scents the air, nostrils flaring and ears swiveling, before he turns back to the man on the floor.

Keith is gone, buried somewhere in his head until the foreign drug wears off, and Shiro is now alone with a wild animal. 

\- - -

At first Shiro thinks he can just wait it out. He's small, compared to Keith anyway, and already low to the ground. He ducks his head, instinct saying he probably shouldn't make eye contact. Though, is it the same with deer? Either way, maybe he would ignore him? 

The elk without Keith, unlike Keith, has no reservations about approaching Shiro and crosses the room in seconds. Blowing warm breaths through his hair. 

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh yeah  
> so the ~ a m a z i n g ~ NixTheLapin47 decided to pick up this story for mee!! And it’s already amazing, I highly recommend anyone who was attached to this story (and sorry about that, again) to go check it out!! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356612/chapters/43462838


End file.
